


Vanilla

by Sionna_Raven



Series: Snacks and Letters: the naughty parts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus doesn't like the way Sirius eats ice-cream or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).



> There was no way to shut up the plot goblin.

Severus gives me his most indignant glare which makes the cheerful scenery of a summer afternoon in Diagon Alley just perfect.

“Sirius, stop doing that in a public place, will you?”

“Stop doing what, dear?”

I close my lips again around the soft, sweet ball of ice-cream and let it melt in my mouth. When I pull it out slowly, there's a tiny, pointed top on the roundness of the ball. I lick around the rim of the wafer with the tip of my tongue to create a ditch and another ditch running up to the top.

“That's enough, People are already looking.....”

“Are they? The only one who is watching my every move is you.”

His cheeks turn a cute shade of pink when he's feeling embarrassed. Anyway he glares even more, grabs my arm and drags me into a doorway to Apparate.

“We're going home. You're unbearable in public, Sirius Black.”

“I know, my mum already told me years ago.”

Home at Grimmauld Place he hardly gives me time to hand my jacket over to Kreacher.

“Go to your room. Now!”

I don't mind as long as he's following me. In my room he falls on the bed and opens his flies. He smirks provocatively.

"Show me again what you've been doing with the ice-cream.”

 

 

 


End file.
